


The way back (to you)

by LightningSupernova



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningSupernova/pseuds/LightningSupernova
Summary: Following the events of the season 3 finale (except the disappearing/Valdez act at the end), the gang tries to find a way to get their friends back while Nicole is seriously pissed off at Wynonna for keeping her out of the loop.





	The way back (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a litle one shot I came up with after seeing the finale of season 3 and hating that we have to wait for a year to see what happens next. I ignored the ending where everyone is gone. Valdez (who or what is Valdez?) didn't happen. You'll need to have seen 3x12 or it won't make much sense.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fragment of my imagination! Drop me a line if you did (or didn't)!
> 
> Thanks to Rebellion_Bear for the BETA!

Tossing another log into the fire, Nicole leaned back against the tree from her perch on a stump. She rubbed at her tired eyes, willing away the exhaustion. It was early, the sun just about risen and she hadn't slept. She hadn't really slept in two weeks, not since …

She blew out a breath, her eyes going to the red doors, still opened at the top of those old stone stairs. The doors to Paradise. The doors that took her Paradise.

That was why she stayed here, during the long cold nights, hoping for her angel to step back through those cursed red doors. She even carried extra blankets in her backpack knowing Waverly would be cold.

But the sun had risen once again and the situation remained the same. She would be forced to move soon, her solitude broken.

The sound of crunching boots made her grimace as she got to her feet. Wynonna was early today. She had to lean against the tree and shake out her legs to get the feeling back after sitting still for so long. It prevented her from making a quick escape and by the time she shouldered her bag, Wynonna had stepped into the clearing.

Nicole froze for a moment before dropping her eyes and moving past the other woman, her teeth clenched.

“Hey! Haught!” Wynonna called out, seeing that Nicole would just walk away again. “You know we need to talk!” To her surprise, Nicole stopped but didn't turn around

“Now we need to talk?” Nicole’s voice was hoarse and she spoke so soft Wynonna could barely hear it above the wind.

Wynonna held out her arms. “I miss her too.”

Nothing happens for a long moment and Wynonna didn't notice Nicole clenching her fists, nor the tensing of her shoulders. Then Nicole turned, her pack slipping from her shoulders into the snow and she rushed forward, pushing Wynonna roughly into the tree and holding her there with a forearm against her throat.

Wynonna didn't get the chance to react, caught completely by surprise and not expecting such an aggressive move from the normally so peaceful woman. She gasped with the impact, struggling against the strong hold. Sure, she could hold her own in a fight any day. But so could Nicole, who was tall, strong and apparently seriously pissed off. And a trained police officer to boot. “H-hey sheriff,” she managed to squeak out as her hands tried to pry the steel arm away from her throat.

“You … don't … get to say … anything,” Nicole sneered, contempt dripping from her voice. She leaned closer, but did loosen the pressure on Wynonna, allowing the other woman to suck in a breath.

Wynonna looked into Nicole's eyes and was taken aback by the anger and the sadness she found there. Nicole huffed and pulled back, letting Wynonna rub at her throat. “I'm sorry Nicole. I really am.”

Nicole shook her head and stepped back towards her pack, hefting it back on her shoulder. “I get it, Wynonna. I really do. I'm not good enough for her, I never will be. After all, I'm just human.” She didn't sound angry anymore, just sad. “But maybe I could've helped. I would've climbed those stairs with her. I'd follow her into hell with a smile on my face if I had to.” She turned back to Wynonna, who was looking sheepishly at the ground. Yeah, drugging her friends wasn't her best decision ever.

“I know that, Haught,” Wynonna mumbled. It was almost an apology, or as close to one as the Earp would ever give. She remembered the look of betrayal Nicole gave her when she woke up from the drug induced sleep. And the anguish that followed when she learned the cost of the fight against Bulshar. Jeremy and Robin felt the same, but understood why she did it and got over it quickly. “Jeremy will figure out how to get them back.”

Nicole let out a bark of laughter so cold it made Wynonna wince. “Sure he will. But I'll be the last one to know it.” The whole Never-tell-Nicole-anything was seriously getting on her nerves. She shook her head and started to walk away, back to her cruiser.

“Wait, Nicole,” Wynonna tried to stop her. It was the first time they ‘talked’ since the battle.

Nicole didn't turn around, calling over her shoulder. “I’ve got to go to work, Earp. I'm still the sheriff. Now back off before I find something to arrest you for!” She was being serious and Wynonna knew it. She walked away without interruption and got into her cruiser. There, she took a moment to gather herself with some deep breaths before turning the ignition and driving away.

Wynonna watched her go with a heavy heart. “Shit,” she cursed when Nicole disappeared from view. She royally screwed this one up. “Sorry, Baby Girl,” she said out loud. “I promise I'll fix this.” She went to the fire, threw on another log and took Nicole's seat. It was her turn to wait and watch. And hope Jeremy’s research found something.

 

* * *

 

“You look like shit.”

Nicole looked up from the paperwork she was reading and huffed when Nedley stepped into her office. Well, on paper it was still his office but Nicole was about ready to take over completely. “I’m fine Sir,” she tried, fully knowing Nedley wouldn’t believe her. The man could read her like a book. She followed him with her eyes as he went to the cabinet and took out his good bottle of bourbon and two mugs, pouring a finger into them. He carried them to the desk, handed one mug over and sat down.

“You don’t need to pretend in here. This is your office now, your safe place. And I’m here to listen if you need to. Without judgement of any kind.” Nedley took a small sip from his mug.

Letting out a deep breath, Nicole brought her mug to her lips and took a drink, grimacing at the burn. She didn’t think she’d ever fully get used to it and didn’t understand how Wynonna could gulp it down like water. But it did help to sooth her nerves as she felt it settle in her stomach. “I feel … useless,” she finally admitted, blinking away the tears close to the surface.

Nedley nodded, understanding where those feelings came from. “I get that. This whole supernatural shit that went down. Waverly and Holliday still missing.” He didn’t miss Nicole’s sharp inhale and shook his head. “Wynonna and I never saw eye to eye, but if there’s one thing I know, it’s that she won’t rest until her little sister is safely back home with her.”

“I just wished she’d let me help her. Maybe I could have stopped it, protected her.” Nicole downed the rest of the bourbon in one swig. “But they never tell me anything. I didn’t even get to say … goodbye.” Her voice broke on the last word. She looked down at her hand laying on the desk, at the big black ring still resting on her finger. She didn’t even get to say yes.

Downing his own drink, Nedley put down his mug and stood. He went around the desk and placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “That’s our role to play. We stand in the background, keeping everyone safe. We make sure they have a home to come back to after they return from saving the world. That’s a pretty important job if you ask me.”

Nicole clenched her teeth, not wanting to break down in front of her former boss. A man that’s more than a father figure to her than her own father ever was. She nodded, agreeing with his words.

“I’m going to head out for a while, promised Chrissy I’ll meet her for lunch.” Nedley gave Nicole another affectionate tap on the shoulder. “You take care of yourself ok? Get some sleep, something to eat. And trust Wynonna … She’ll figure it out.”    

Nicole nodded, trying to give Nedley a small smile as she watched him leave her office. He gave her a lot to think about, again. She tried to focus back on the paperwork on her desk.

A soft tapping sound made Nicole look up with a frown, trying to find where it came from. Another set of taps pointed her to the window and she leaned her chair on its back legs to look outside. The mop of curly black hairs floating in front of her window startled her enough to almost lose her balance. “The fuck …” she mumbled as she stood and edged the window open. “Kate?”

“Hey Red. Came by to check on you.” Kate was floating several feet in the air.

Nicole frowned, not understanding why she was hovering by her window. Then it hit her, a vampire couldn’t get in without an invitation. “Come in, Kate. Just try not to eat anyone on the way.” She closed the window and returned to her desk, waiting for the other woman to make her way inside. Inviting vampires inside wasn’t the smartest thing to do, she knew, but Kate had proven herself to be helpful. And she still carried her gun loaded with wooden bullets on her belt just to be safe. No vampires would sneak up on her any time soon.

Kate entered a moment later with an air of confidence and took the chair recently vacated by Nedley. “I’m not going to ask how you’re feeling. That’s written all over your face.”

Nicole shook her head as she sat back in her chair. “Then to what do I owe this visit?” She watched Kate reach into her purse and take out her deck of cards, unwrapping them from their protective cloth and placing them on the table. Nicole almost rolled her eyes, does the woman do anything without those cards?

Turning the first card on her deck, Kate glanced at it before focusing back on Nicole. “Your love is still lost, yes?” The way Nicole’s eyes dropped to the tabletop gave that answer. “You helped me when I was hurt. Even knowing what I am, what I have done.”

“I help those who need it. Human, demon, vampire … You were harmless then.” Nicole reached to her side and removed her gun, placing it on the table. “But the moment you’re not harmless anymore, I won’t hesitate. I’m the Sheriff of Purgatory now and I will protect my people.”

Kate inhaled, catching the scent of wood coming from the clip. She grinned and flipped another card. “I didn’t expect anything less. Loyal and brave. This town is lucky to have you. Human and demon alike.”

Nicole blushed slightly at the unexpected praise. She lifted a hand to run through her hair.

“Wait! You carry her ring?” The black stone was hard to miss.

Frowning, Nicole held out her hand, ready to pull back if Kate tried anything. But the dark woman touched it gently, gazing down into the dark stone. “This is still a powerful artifact, even if it’s empty of magic now. Two angels have wielded it. Yet it could still be the key to Paradise if we can recharge it somehow.”

“Key to Paradise? To get Waverly back?” Nicole pulled her hand back, her body tensing, ready to jump at the opportunity to go rescue her love.

“Slow down, Red. I don’t know if that’s even possible.” Kate returned to her cards and flipped the third one. “Hmmm …. yes …. She might know something more …” She was talking to herself, contemplating, and Nicole was trembling in her chair.

“What? Come on Kate, don’t leave me hanging.”

“There is a family here in Purgatory. An old family, going back so many generations they were here when the Garden was created. When that ring was forged.” Kate pointedly looked down at Nicole’s ring. “A family of Blacksmiths and Witches.”

Nicole blinked. “Yeah … I have a pretty good idea who you’re talking about.” She was possessed by one not so long ago. “As far as I know, there’s only one left. Gretta Perley.”

“The Iron Witch … That’s fitting.”

“We’ve met … It didn’t work out,” Nicole said with a grimace. She wasn’t looking forward to meeting Gretta again. But for Waverly … She’d do anything for Waverly. “I’ll go and see her after my shift.”

Kate gathered her cards and covered them back up. “Be careful, Red. Never make a deal with witches. That never turns out well.”

Nicole nodded, remembering what happened last time Waverly made a deal with Gretta.

Kate stood. “You know where to find me if I can help with anything. And I promise I’ll refrain from eating people … For now.” She grinned, showing off a hint of sharp canines.

Nicole waved her off, really not wanting to hear or think about that last part. Kate chuckled and left. Nicole took her pen, needing to go back to her papers, but found her mind swirling with possibilities. Should she go to Jeremy with what she learned today? But they would probably shut her out again, wouldn’t they? She tapped her pen on the desk and chewed her lip. No, she’d go and talk with Gretta first. The witch might find it easier to talk with just her. Bring in the Earp and you’ll get a bunch more problems. Wynonna wasn’t known for her tact.

Mind made up, Nicole returned to her papers, trying to get most of it done before the end of her shift.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t that hard to track down Gretta Perley, even if she hadn’t registered her move to a house outside of the town. The woman still worked down at the hospital as an emergency room nurse. Nicole, still in uniform, found her by the desk, inputting data in the patient records. “Miss Perley,” she asked gently.

Gretta turned around and her eyes widened. “Officer Haught … No, Sheriff Haught it is these days, if I’m not mistaken.” She lifted a pile of files into her arms, like a visible barrier between them. “You look better than the last time I saw you.” She squinted, taking in the exhaustion written on Nicole’s face. “Though only marginally.”

Nicole removed her hat and ran a hand through her hair. “Yes … about that. I wanted to ask your advice on something. Is there somewhere we can talk?”

“You were part of burning down my ancestral home. Why should I help you?” Gretta lifted an eyebrow. “It did fix my haunted problem. Who knew blowing the place up would finally get rid of that darn witch. I would've done it ages ago.” She let out a breath and put down the files on the desk. She reached for the phone and made a quick call. “Ria? I’m taking a break. Can you cover the desk? Thanks.” Then she turned to Nicole. “Meet me outside in five minutes. I’ll listen, but I won’t promise I’ll help.”  

Nicole put her hat back on and walked outside. She waited by the entrance, her hands deep into her pockets against the cold. Gretta joined her, having put a coat on top of her scrubs. She started to walk away from the hospital, Nicole falling in line next to her. “Let me guess, this has something to do with the neverending night two weeks ago? Bulshar’s death and the Garden of Eden?”

“How did you … never mind.” Nicole shook her head, guessing witches have their own ways of knowing what was happening in the world. “Waverly was dragged into the garden after Bulshar died. Some sort of forcefield stopped anyone from following. Only Holliday managed to get through.” She paused for a moment, letting Gretta take it all in. “The stairs are still there, the doors open. But it’s still protected by that field. I need to get through. I need to get Waverly back. I need to get her out.” She squeezed her eyes shut, her voice breaking on the last part.

“I’m not sure how you want me to help you.” Gretta looked at her with a hint of compassion in her eyes.

“With this,” Nicole lifted her hand, showing the ring.

Gretta’s eyes widened as she took it in. She reached out, trembling fingers just shy from touching it. “This was created by my ancestors eons ago. For an angel.” Her finger skimmed the surface of the black stone. “For Julian. It was stolen by Bulshar and was buried with him. Now it has been worn by someone else.” She gasped, seeing something no one else could. “Your Waverly … She isn’t what she seems.”

“She’s Julian’s daughter. He gave the ring to her after he … depleted his powers, I guess, to save me. Waverly used it to kill Bobo Del Rey … Or to set him free, depending how you look at it..” Nicole grimaced, remembering Bobo’s scream. A part of her knew Bobo could have been good, saw the goodness in his heart. But the years of living as a revenant took their toll on the man and in the end, he chose his path. “Waverly gave it to me.” At the last moment she saw her, the last time she really looked into those hazel eyes. The promise they almost gave each other before being interrupted.

Giving a tentative nod as she took it all in, Gretta continued walking. “A gift from an angel,” she murmured. “It needs to be recharged. Then it might be able to break the barrier. But as always, there will be a price to pay.”

Nicole grabbed Gretta’s shoulder, bringing them to a stop. “Tell me how. I’ll pay any price you want.”

Gretta chuckled. “Be careful saying that to a witch. But the price is not for me. I have nothing to gain with this. I tricked Waverly to try and get my sister back. That didn’t exactly work out, as you very well know.” She gave Nicole a sad look, the loss of her sister still hurt. “There will be a blood price required, to bind the ring to you.”

“Like a human sacrifice?” Nicole was afraid to ask.

“Heavens no! What do you take us for? Human sacrifices went out of style hundreds of years ago.” Gretta shook her head. “A trickle of your blood will do, probably. But breaking down that barrier will hurt. It might even kill you before allowing someone to cross through.”

Nicole knew enough. “Thank you, Gretta.”

“Hmm … You have the making of a good Sheriff. I’d hate to see you go. So try and be careful.” Gretta held out her hand, which Nicole took in a firm handshake.

“I have to try. For Waverly. I’m not sure what kind of Sheriff I’d be without her.” Nicole turned and walked back to her car, leaving Gretta to stare at her back.

“Good luck, Red.” Gretta whispered, watching Nicole’s tail lights disappear. “You’ll need it.”

 

* * *

 

Nicole pushed her cruiser to its limits as she sped to the stairs. She came to a skidding stop in the snow, cursing when she saw Wynonna’s blue pickup. “Well, no time to waste,” she said to herself as she got out of the truck and headed into the woods.

“Earp!” Nicole called out when she got closer, not wanting her to mistake Nicole for an enemy. She did wield a very sharp sword these days.

“Haughtstuff! Just the ginger I was looking for.” Wynonna stood in front of the stairs, her stance relaxed with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Jeremy was by her side, nervously hopping from one leg to the other. “I got a call from Jeremy here saying you got a visitor today … Our second most beloved vampire, no less. And he reported you went to see Gretta fucking Perley … Don’t tell me you’re making deals with witches?!”

Nicole was seething. “You had me followed? For goodness sake, Wynonna! Get your lapdog to bother someone else!”

Wynonna held out her arms. “Jeremy isn’t a lapdog … well, he might be Robin’s but I’d rather not think about that.” She shook her head with a grimace. “The boy’s just worried about you. So am I!” She took a step forward, relieved to see a bit of the anger disappear as Nicole’s shoulders dropped. “I know you’re pissed at me, and you have every right to be. I screwed up, royally. From now on, we’ll let you in on everything. Cause we need you, Nicole. You’re our rock.”

Jeremy looked up with hope in his eyes. He hated that his friends were fighting when they needed to work together to figure this whole thing out.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole decided to take a leap of faith. “I know how to break down the barrier. Kate had the idea to talk to Gretta Perley. Her family created Julian’s ring in the first place.” She held up her hand to show the ring.

“Oh, that’s where it went. Waverly gave it to you, huh.” Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows.

Wynonna slapped him in the chest. “Shut up, Jeremy. That’s not the point. If there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that magic comes with a price, always. Charlie … Julian …” She grimaced at her slip. “... used his powers to save you … and then he died. Waverly used them to off Bobo, she got pulled into the garden. See the line here?”

“I have to try, Wynonna. Please. Gretta just gave me information. She’s not asking for a price. The ring might ask for one, but I’m willing to pay it. To get through the barrier, to get Waverly back. To get Doc back. Isn’t that what we all want?” Nicole was pleading.

Wynonna looked at Jeremy, who was giving her the puppy eyes. “Fine … But if you die doing this, I swear I’ll find a way to resurrect you and kill you again!”

Nicole nodded, a strange sort of relief running through her, knowing that her friends still had her back. She stepped forward, wincing when Jeremy ran to her and grabbed her in a bear hug. “Jer, please … Too tight.” She smiled down at the shorter man as he pulled back. She then looked into Wynonna’s blue eyes. “Let’s get them back.”

Wynonna nodded and stepped aside, letting Nicole walk past her to the barrier. She watched as Nicole poked her finger into it, staring in awe as it rippled and blocked her. Nicole took a deep breath and reached down to her utility belt for her pocket knife. “What are you doing?” Wynonna asked, slightly alarmed when Nicole unfolded the blade.

Nicole closed her eyes, holding the knife to the palm of her hand. She clenched her teeth and closed her hand around the blade. Then she took a deep breath and pulled it out with one sweep. “Fudgenuggets, that sucks,” she hissed between her teeth. She lowered her hand, fist still clenched, and felt the blood drip down through her fingers. The ring, now drenched in her blood, started to glow. “I guess it’s working.” She touched the barrier again and started to smile when it retracted to let her hand pass through.

“You ok there, Haught?” Wynonna asked.

“Yeah,” Nicole frowned. Gretta said it would hurt, but she didn't feel more than some tingling down her arm, besides the sting from the cut in her palm.

The hole in the barrier started to grow and the sensation down her arm started to intensify. It started to ache and Nicole got the strange feeling of sudden fatigue coming over her. Something was draining her energy. She felt her knees buckle underneath her and she dropped down, her hand still held into the barrier.

Wynonna and Jeremy ran to her side. “Nicole! Enough!” Wynonna said, alarmed by the trickle of blood seeping from Nicole's nose and her pale complexion.

Nicole shook her head. “No, I'm fine. I can do this, Wynonna!” She gritted her teeth and focused harder on the barrier. It shimmered all over, resisting Nicole's silent command to fall. The pain started in her fingertips and shot straight through to her chest, stealing the breath she needed to scream. She only managed a small grunt, enough for Wynonna and Jeremy to exchange a worried look.

The barrier finally folded into itself with a flash of light and a rush of air that threw everyone off their feet. Wynonna was the first to recover and crawled to Nicole, who was sprawled out facedown into the dirt. “Please don't be dead,” she murmured as she turned the redhead onto her back.

Jeremy joined her, running his trembling fingers down Nicole's neck. He breathed in relief when he found a strong heartbeat and lightly tapped her cheek. “Nicole?”

Nicole groaned and blinked her eyes open. “Did we do it?” she questioned in a small, tired voice.

Wynonna sniffed and grinned widely. “Yes, you did it, you crazy idiot.” She looked up at the stairs and the wide open doors. She turned to Jeremy. “You take care of her.” She looked down when Nicole grabbed her arm. “You did your part. Now it's my turn. We’re a team, remember? I'll get them back, I promise.”

Nicole swallowed and nodded, realising she was in no shape to join her. When Wynonna started to pull away, Nicole stopped her. “Wait.” With shaky movements, she pulled the bloody ring from her finger and took Wynonna's hand, slipping in onto her ring finger.

“Aw, Haught. I'm flattered, but you're not my type,” Wynonna joked, a chuckle escaping her when Nicole gave her a weak slap.

“You might need it in there. I think there's still power in it,” Nicole couldn't fight her lip from curling into a grin. Leave it to Wynonna to start joking at a time like this. She sure missed that.

Wynonna winked and stood. “See you in a bit,” she said and walked to the stairs. Everyone held their breath when she stepped on the first step, glad to see that the barrier was indeed gone. “Here goes nothing.” She took the sword from her belt and grinned when it started to burn again. She climbed the stairs and stopped on the last one, giving the others a last look. “I’m coming Baby Girl.” She took a breath and stepped over the threshold, disappearing into the light beyond the doors.

Nicole let her head drop down into the snow and closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over.

Jeremy removed his jacket and placed it over his tall friend. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you until they get back,” he said, not missing the relieved sigh Nicole let out before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Night had come and gone with still no change. Jeremy had tried to get Nicole to move, to get her to the hospital, but the redhead refused. So he called Robin instead for supplies, cleaning up Nicole's wounds as best as they could under the circumstances. Working in tandem, they set up a makeshift camp, keeping them all warm and fed as they waited.

Robin threw down an armful of gathered wood onto the pile and stoked the fire, shooting a worried glance at Nicole. “She really needs to go to the hospital,” he murmured to Jeremy who was typing away on his phone.

Looking from his boyfriend to Nicole, he sighed. “I know. But she won’t go until they’re back.” He turned his head to the stairs. “If they come back.”

Robin laid a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder in support. He hadn’t really known them for long, only Waverly from their time in high school, but knew they were a close knit group. Which was normal after everything they’ve been through together. He knew that seeing them divided, seeing them fight, had hurt Jeremy. His boyfriend really had a soft, golden heart.

Jeremy breathed a little easier after the gesture, feeling truly loved for probably the first time in his life. He went over to Nicole, nudging her awake. “Hey, Nicole? You really need to eat something.” He took a mug of broth that had been keeping warm by the fire and watched as Nicole’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hmm … Thanks Jer,” Nicole whispered and pulled her arm from underneath the blanket to take the mug. “Any change?” The silence that followed told her enough. She tried to sip her broth, not really hungry but knowing she needed to eat. It was good, tasty, but she found it hard to swallow it down. One thought went through her mind: what if Wynonna failed and got lost there too? That was on her then. If she didn’t get that stupid idea in her head … If she was stronger so she could have gone with her … She broke out of her thoughts when the ground started to tremble. “Can you guys feel that?”

Jeremy nodded and stood, moving closer to Robin as the shaking intensified. “Earthquake?”

“Out here? Not likely,” Robin answered quickly.

Nicole pushed herself to her feet. “Guys? I think the stairs are collapsing!” Fragments were falling off the stairs and Nicole was afraid what that meant. She took a couple of steps forward when there was a flash of light and three figures emerged from the doors. And they seemed to be in a rush, throwing themselves out of the way and down the stairs. Nicole recognised Wynonna, half dragging a semi-conscious Doc as the steps crumbled beneath their feet. Robin and Jeremy rushed forward to get them out of harm's way. Then Nicole saw her, her Waverly, half hidden behind her sister’s form. Waverly wrapped her arms around Wynonna and Doc when the last of the steps turned to dust, keeping them both safe from fallen debris. She turned to look at the doors and smiled when they started to close slowly, before disappearing completely.

Nicole was frozen in place. Afraid that if she moved, Waverly would disappear again. So she stayed there, her wounded arm held close to her body, eyes never leaving Waverly as the brunette knelt next to Doc and her sister. She looked unharmed, if maybe slightly thinner. Doc looked like he’d done a few rounds against Mike Tyson, but the gunslinger was smiling and talking to Jeremy.

Waverly looked up and her eyes met Nicole’s and for a moment the redhead forgot how to breathe. With teary eyes, Waverly stood and ran over, throwing herself against Nicole, who did her best not to wince in pain. Nicole pulled Waverly against her with her good arm, pain and exhaustion pushed to the side. She buried her face in Waverly’s neck and started to sob, tears running from her eyes as she breathed her in. “I thought I lost you,” she whispered brokenly.

“I will always find my way back,” Waverly replied. “How could I not? With you standing beside me.”

Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s and sniffed. “Always.”

 

* * *

 

A worn down Jeremy found Wynonna leaning against the doorway at the hospital, staring at the couple sleeping in the bed. Nicole was still paler than usual, but her cheeks had regained some color. That was probably thanks to the fact that Waverly was snuggled into her side, her head resting on Nicole's chest. Jeremy smiled at the sight and handed a cup of coffee to Wynonna. “I got Nicole's file. She'll be fine with some rest. So will Waverly and Doc, who is not a vampire anymore … yay!”

Wynonna snatched the file from Jeremy and scanned the front page. She bursted out in laughter.

“I'm awake, you know,” Nicole mumbled from the bed. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the comfort, the weight and warmth from Waverly pressed against her..

“Your middle name is Really?”

“Actually it's Rayleigh,” Nicole tried but knew it was pointless.

Wynonna ignored her. “Nicole Really Haught?”

Nicole's grumble woke up Waverly. “What's wrong Baby?”

“You're sister is making fun of my middle name.”

Waverly smiled as she glanced towards Wynonna and saw the shit-eating grin on her face. “Well,” she drawled. “I can't say I blame her. You are really Haught.”

At this moment, Jeremy slipped out, smiling widely as the laughter following Nicole’s groan followed him through the hallway. The big bad was defeated and all of his friends were safe. Something new would undoubtedly turn up, but for now he was expecting a moment of peace.

He could feel it in his groin …

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please feed the author :)


End file.
